Twisted Metal: Pile Up
by rambrogizo
Summary: 4 Calypso from four different universes want complete control of the four universes. Best way to decided the victor? A new tournament of course. Each Calypos choose their unverses version of twisted metal drivers. Of course the drivers aren't doing this out of the goodness of their hearts. They win not only do they gain control for their Calypso but also their deepest desire.
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Inside the Calypso tower, 2012 Calypso is seen silently staring out the window gazing over the city. His long black hair shines in the moonlight and as lightning hits his eyes glow a demonic red. His peaceful silence is broken with the sound of metal scraping together and crunching together. He turns around to seen many car parts coming together to create a throne. Appearing on a throne is a man with wild frizzy red hair and a badly burn face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hmmm. Who are you and what exactly do you want, 2012 Calypso ask the stranger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Its very simple. Im you. Or better said a superior you. We are not alone. Ive found two more universes where a Calypso rules. You where you've made yourself all powerful by blurring the lines between the world of the living and the underworld. I personally earned my power the simple way. Earn the souls of my drivers and fill my quota. Simply business./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Simple and quite boring, says a new calypso as he enters the room. I mean seriously quotas and offices. Come on guys. I know your imperfect copies of me but were is the showmanship. As he says this a zeppelin flies past the the window that says Calypso is your god. The two Calypo's look from the window back to the the smiling new comer. He also has a badly burned face and red hair but longer and straightened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The frizzy haires Calypso then says, correct me if im wrong but aren't your hosting twisted metal on the demand of your boss satan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"True but you know what you they say if you love what you do what you love you never worked a day in your life, he said with a creepy smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sigh. The three turn to see and bald headed man with a sunken eye sitting at the desk with his feet up. Im just going to cut to the chase. Im from a world where i want to spread pain and darkness. And we are all here for one reason we all want control of all the worlds and to be the only Calypso. So i say we play to our strengths we each choose drivers to fight for us. The driver who wins the tournament wins for his Caylpso. So what do you say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"2012 Calypso looks around the room before saying its a deal and his eyes glow red./p 


	2. Chapter 2: Stages

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" :br /Bright lights. Blue skies. And plenty of things to hit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" : br /Lots of room and lots of weapons/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"3. Drive in theater:br /Small and compact. Drive fast and hit hard if you want to survive. Dont you just love motor oil amd popcorn/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"4. Coliseum: br /Here the driver will face their dopplegangers. There can only be one/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" :br /Bullets, blood, and death. Just another day at the circus/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" :br /An old favorite. If the drivers want to make it the end they got to earn it. I suggest you dont look down/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"8. Calypso building br /The three Calypsos the driver is not representing aren't to keen on them winning. If you want to win this you have to go through them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAuthor's note: Since i feel like i didn't make it clear in the last chapter i want to talk about the characters that will appear in this story. Each Calypso uses the same vehicles more or less for there team. The first Calypso represents the first game, The second Calypso represents the second game and head on and he will have the same appearance he had in Tm2. The third represents TM black. And finally the final Calypso represents TM 2012. I hope that clears it up. Any comments and criticism is welcomed. /strong/p 


End file.
